Unnamed
by devillullaby
Summary: Ada banyak tabir di dunia ini. Sebagian terlarang untuk diketahui dan sebagian lain hanya sedikit yang mengetahui. Amu Hinamori, gadis 12th dan akan melanjutkan ke SMP musim semi nanti. Namun perjalanan baru lainnya sepertinya juga sedang menanti. Dan saatnya perasaan Amu diuji, oleh rival yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan. RnR! (New chap! 2 Boneka Tali)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

* * *

Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal.

Kalimat itu terus kuulang di dalam kepalaku, tiap kalimatnya semakin penuh dengan kebencian. Juga rasa bersalah. Meski pada akhirnya bukan sepenuhnya salahku jika nantinya ini akan berakhir buruk. Tadase juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja...

Di ujung persimpangan, aku melihatnya. Berdiri dengan ekspresi penuh damai yang selama ini belum pernah kulihat. Hatiku mendadak sesak. Dan entah kenapa tenggorokanku tercekat.

_'Ikuto!' _

Tidak ada suara. Yang sebelumnya tidak lebih dari geraman yang murni muncul dari pikiranku yang ingin berada di sisinya. Tapi sebagian yang lain membenci, dan ingin mengutuknya. Tak seharusnya ia ada disini. Mencoba menghancurkan diri sendiri.

Lalu kemudian dia datang.

Seluruh amarahku langsung lenyap tak bersisa. Tak ada keinginan melebihi dari keinginanku untuk menarik tubuh Ikuto menjauh dari sini. Menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Ke tempat dia tidak akan menyentuh Ikuto.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto menoleh, senyumnya tenang dan damai. Persis seperti orang yang telah rela menerima takdir kematiannya. Dia melambai. Seolah meyuruhku untuk tenang. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Apa dipikirnya aku bisa tenang sekarang? Dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi hingga sampai saat ini, apa tak sedikitpun ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri? Sedikitpun?

Dia mendekat, tubuhnya yang elegan menjadi tembok pemisah antara aku dan Ikuto. Senyumnya dingin, namun tak mengurangi keindahan fisiknya. Warna matanya seperti madu yang membeku, tanpa jejak kehangatan yang seharusnya terpancar. Rambut merah muda sepinggangnya berayun pelan mengikuti angin. Dia indah. Bagai Dewi. Namun aku tahu dengan baik ada Iblis dibalik sosok malaikatnya. Dia akan mengambil Ikuto.

Kesadaran itu membuat kedua kakiku gemetar. Tanganku menggapai-gapai, memohon Ikuto untuk lari. Tapi tentu saja Ikuto tidak melakukannya. Entah tidak memahami isyaratku atau berpura-pura tolol. Yang manapun hanya akan membuat kematian semakin dekat.

Air mata mulai menderas. Gumpalan di tenggorokanku semakin tebal. Membuatku kesulitan bicara dan bernafas.

Gadis itu berbalik. Berjalan mendekati Ikuto. Lagi-lagi aku menggapai-gapai ke arah Ikuto. Dan lagi-lagi sia-sia.

Gadis itu menggandeng tangan Ikuto, kedua matanya melirikku sekilas.

_'Kumohon jangan dia!'_

Tapi aku hanya mampu berdiri disini, kedua kakiku bagai menjadi satu dengan paving jalan. Air mata mengaburkan pandanganku. Sesaat tidak ada suara. Hanya diriku dan keputus asaan yang menulikanku dengan sekeliling. Tidak! Aku benci ini!

"Ayo pergi, Amu."

Suara Ikuto berhasil menembus kabut ketidakberdayaanku. Aku mendongak. Tapi sedetik terlambat aku menyadari kata-kata itu tidak ditujukan untukku.

Mereka sudah menghilang.

* * *

**Devillullaby:** Oke, guys. Satu kisah baru dari Shugo Chara! Yap, AmuxIkuto! Semoga kalian menikmati...dan yah, untuk voICE, sabar dulu ya ^^;. Kayaknya untuk sementara Devy belum bisa update..(Jangan khawatir, Devy belum niat nge-Hiatus-in voICE, kok! Itupun kalau ada yang masih suka... hehe)

Satu lagi. Devy belum bisa janji bakal update chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat... mahon dimaklumin yah, UKK udah di depan mata. Kasih komen-komen kalian, komen pedes, asin, manis bakal Devy terima dengan lapang dada... Dan terakhir, **Disclaimer! Devy bukan Peach-pit...TT**

Bye bye


	2. 1 Tamu

**Satu : Tamu  
**

* * *

Aku mengucek mataku. Satu kali. Dua kali. Lalu mengerjap.

"Apakah wekernya rusak? Aneh sekali?" Aku mengucek lagi. Tapi dua jarum di hadapanku dengan keras kepala tidak mau berpindah tempat. 08.10. Lalu tiba-tiba mesin di kepalaku mulai berhasil menarik benang-benang permasalahannya. Aku hampir-hampir bisa mendengar nada 'klik'.

"Tidak!"

Aku meloncat dari kasur. Merutuki kebodohanku sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa terlambat?

Aku mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi! Kusambar cologne dan mengoleskannya ke tangan, kaki dan leherku.

"Ran! Kenapa alarmnya tidak nyala!-" Aku bahkan tak mampu menambahkan amarahku lebih dari lima kata. Kusambar seragamku. "Miki, bantu aku berdandan! Suu, rapikan kamarku!"

Aku sedang mencari jepit 'X'ku saat Ran menghampiriku. Wajahnya polos, matanya yang lebar tidak menandakan ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Amu-chan, ada apa?"

Susah payah aku menahan diri untuk membenturkan kepala ke dinding.

"Kau. Merusak. Wekernya" geramku dari sela-sela gigi. Meski dapat kukatakan ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang kukatakan, tapi aku harus memuji insting bertahan dirinya. Dia tahu kapan saatnya mundur merapat ke dinding, hal yang umumnya orang-orang lakukan jika merasa dalam berbahaya. Dan, aku sedang berbahaya saat ini.

"Ran!" Aku menarik napas. "Jam wekernya! Itu kau 'kan? Oh, Kami-sama! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranmu!"

Ran menelan ludah. Meski bersusah payah untuk melakukannya diam-diam, aku tahu Ran sudah menggeser tubuhnya lebih tinggi agar jauh dari gapaianku.

"A-Amu-chan, k-kau salah paham. Aku hanya-" "Aku terlambat!" Potongku seraya menghempaskan tangan ke udara.

"Terlambat untuk apa, Amu-chan?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Suu selesai merapikan kamar.

"Suu, jangan kau juga." Geramku. "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus sekolah."

"Ini hari Minggu." Ucapan Miki yang lalu diiringi dengan keheningan.

"Sial." Umpatku. Wajahku memerah. "Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak segera diberi tahu!?" Protesku pada Ran. Berharap amarah cukup untuk mengusir rasa malu.

"Amu-chan tidak memberiku kesempatan!" Balasnya. Meski sama kesalnya, bisa kurasakan Ran menarik nafas lega. Kami terdiam, saling melototi satu sama lain-minus Miki dan Suu sebenarnya. Miki selalu sibuk, mungkin menikmati menggambar momen pertengkaran kami. Di lain sisi, Suu duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari kami. Sepertinya berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Itulah Suu. Dia akan menjadi Shugo Chara-ku yang paling polos. . .

Lalu kami tertawa-Aku dan Ran. Tubuh kami bergetar seiring tawa kami. Miki menaikkan satu alis. Suu mengerjap, lalu matanya melebar. Kali ini aku yakin dia sedang berusaha mengais humor abnormal antara aku dan Ran. Aku masih tertawa bahkan setelah aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Ranjangku ikut bergetar.

"Entah bagaimana sebelum aku menemukan kalian aku berhasil tetap bertahan hidup. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, saat itu pasti sangat, sangat membosankan." Akuku, menyeka air mata di sudut kelopak.

Ran tersenyum. Lalu kedua tangannya yang kosong tiba-tiba memegang 'pom pom'.

"Itu gunanya kami disini!" Soraknya. Gayanya seperti Cheerleader yang menyemangati bayi yang baru berhasil belajar berjalan. Aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Baiklah" Miki muncul di hadapanku. "Aku harus menanyakan ini: Jadi Amu, kau berniat mandi atau apa?"

* * *

Tak ada yang bisa lebih baik dari ini. Pikirku yakin. Senyumku terus mengembang sementara mulutku sibuk mengunyah. Menu sarapan pagi ini sederhana, telur dadar dan sedikit salad. Tapi lidahku seolah menikmati spaghetti kesukaanku.

"Kau lebih ceria hari ini." Senyum ibuku. Tangan kirinya membersihkan mulut Ami-adikku, yang belepotan. Sedang satunya menjauhkan piring penuh telur dadar dan sosis dari tangan mungil Ami yang gatal ingin meremas-remas.

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa." Kataku pelan. Ayahku, yang duduk di hadapanku menutup korannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

"Bukan karena cowok, 'kan?"

Aku tertawa gugup. Nyaris saja aku berkata 'salah satunya, itu'. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir aku masih belum mau mati muda.

Ayahku, Tsumugi Hinamori adalah tipikal ayah kebanyakan. Yang menurutnya aku masih jauh di bawah umur untuk mengenal seorang cowok dalam kehidupanku. Sering aku menganggapnya hiperbola. Mottonya adalah 'Aku benci anak cowok' yang lebih sering merepotkan dan membuatku malu. Malah, Ayah semakin menjadi-jadi. Hari ini misalnya, Ayah mengenakan kaos hijau muda dengan tulisan hitam tebal 'I Hate Boys'. Sebenarnya ayah punya koleksi lain, seperti 'No Boys' atau 'Curse You, Playboys' dan semacamnya. Dan, semua kegilaan ini bermula semenjak Tadase menjadi sering bertandang ke rumahku.

Seperti rencana hari ini.

Aku mendengar suara bel pintu.

"Itu pasti Tadase-kun." Panjang umur. Aku melonjak dari kursi dan cepat-cepat membereskan piringku. Diam-diam aku melirik ayah, wajahnya merengut- mengingatkanku tentang ekspresi seorang anak yang permennya baru direbut.

"Jangan pulang terlambat." Kata ibuku. Dia mengecup keningku. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Ibu mengedip ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. Senang rasanya memiliki ibu yang dapat diandalkan.

Aku menuju pintu sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku memakai sepatu boot hitam bertali dengan buru-buru. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku mengecek kembali penampilanku.

"Kau hebat." Bisik Miki meyakinkanku. Dia benar. Jujur aku juga merasa diriku hebat. Setidaknya apa yang kukenakan.

Aku memakai gaun hitam dengan renda putih yang menghiasi bagian tepi gaun yang berakhir di atas lutut. Lalu stocking panjang bewarna gading yang kulengkapi dengan boot bertali bewarna hitam. Tak lupa jaket cream panjang dengan bulu sintetis pada bagian leher dan ujung tangan, kancingnya besar-besar dan modis, kubiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Terakhir, kutata rambutku dengan dua kunciran berhias double 'X' hitam. Aku benar-benar percaya diri!

"Siapa dulu yang memilihkan?" Goda Miki, sadar kemana arah pikiranku.

"Terima kasih." Senyumku.

"_It's show time_!" Seru Ran sebelum aku membuka pintu.

Wajah bagai dewa Yunani memandangku dengan seluruh kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Senyumnya mengembang lembut. Matanya bagai ruby cair yang siap membuatku mabuk kepayang. Tadase.

"Pange-" Tiba-tiba mulutku dibekap. Aku melirik sekilas, Ran, Miki, dan Suu yang melakukannya.

Ya ampun! Nyaris saja aku menyebut 'pangeran', satu kata paling terkutuk dalam kamus Tadase Hotori.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan." Sapanya. Kubiarkan diriku bernafas lega. Syukurlah, dia tidak menyadarinya. . .

"Ohayou, Tadase-kun!" Balasku seraya mengaitkan jemariku di balik punggung. Kebiasaan gugup yang sulit kusingkirkan.

"Bagaimana? Siap?" Aku mengangguk. Tak ada respon lebih baik dari itu.

Perjalanan menuju taman membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari 20 menit. Sepanjang perjalanan jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Dan semakin kencang ketika Tadase melakukan hal-hal yang begitu istimewa-setidaknya bagiku, seperti mempererat syal putihnya, merapatkan jaket, atau pada saat dia menatap kosong jalanan... semuanya indah. Meskipun sebenarnya semua itu adalah hal-hal yang umum. Di taman, seperti yang sudah kukira. Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko dan Kukai sudah menunggu kedatangan kami. Tapi ada yang ganjil. Sesuatu yang sama sekali diluar dugaanku.

Bukan karena kemunculan Ikuto Tsukiyomi dan adiknya, Utau Hoshina, yang merupakan penyanyi- meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak diundang- tapi ekspresi di wajah teman-temanku. Mereka terlihat... khawatir.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan, Hotori-kun." Bahkan sambutan Yaya satu derajat di bawah rasa cerianya yang biasa.

"Ada apa?" Mendadak aku jadi panik. Aku mengamati sekeliling, berusaha menangkap sumber yang menjadi kekhawatiran mereka. Batsu Tama? Batsu Chara? Atau serangan luar angkasa? Tapi keadaan di taman sangat normal. Bahkan sekelumit awan mendungpun tidak ada.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Tadase menyuarakan kepanikanku. Dia bertanya pada Nagihiko, tapi Nagihiko hanya diam.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Amu." Kata Rima. Suara dan ekspresinya yang paling tenang diantara keempat teman-temanku. " Tapi kami lebih mengkhawatirkan kamu."

"Maksudmu?" Aku tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bingungku, semuanya keluar begitu saja bagai aliran air.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau temui dia."

_Dia?_

Belum sempat aku mengutarakan satu kata itu, Kukai menarik tanganku. Kulitnya terasa hangat di kulitku meski cuaca dingin minus beberapa derajat Celcius. Aku menurutinya. Teman-temanku lainnya mengikuti di belakang kami. Tadase dan Nagihiko masih berbisik-bisik. Dan apapun itu membuat Tadase terkejut lalu memandangku dengan mata lebar. Aku menelan ludah.

"Ini akan sedikit tidak mudah." Suara Ikuto menarik perhatianku. Entah sejak kapan, tapi kini ia berjalan di samping kiriku, matanya tetap mengawasi depan. Memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin. Lalu kepalanya menoleh, mata Azuranya menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Bersiaplah."

Jika Tadase selalu membuatku berpikir kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya kuucapkan, demi menjaga _image_ku tetap baik di matanya, maka Ikuto sebaliknya, ia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara, atau bahkan memberiku kesempatan untuk memproses ucapanku. Aku baru bisa berhenti menahan nafas dan bicara normal setelah ia membebaskanku dari pandangannya yang tajam dan menuntut.

Beberapa langkah kemudian aku sadar Kukai menggiringku menuju daerah air pancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Kepalaku terus mencari-cari hal aneh. Tapi yang kudapati hanya suasana taman yang normal. Pengunjungnya pun normal. Mereka tersenyum, bermain, saling tertawa...

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong, kedua tangannya berada di atas pangkuannyaya. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari sembilan belas. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam: mulai dari tanktop, celana bermuda ketat, stocking dan sepatu boot. Pikiran pertamaku adalah, dia kemungkinan besar baru datang dari pemakaman. Sedang pemikiran keduaku adalah rasa heran. Bagaimana ia tahan dengan cuaca sedingin ini dengan pakaian seperti itu?

Lalu aku sampai pada bagian teraneh. Mataku melebar tidak percaya. Gadis itu memiliki tipikal rambut seperti diriku:Warna stroberi lembut, namun lebih panjang, menjuntai lembut melewati bahunya. Lalu warna mata amber yang persis sepertiku. Dilihat dari segi apapun, aku serasa melihat versi diriku di masa depan.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang teraneh?" Bisikan Ikuto terdengar begitu dekat, seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Saat aku bertanya, dia mengaku sebagai... Amu Hinamori."


	3. 2 Boneka Tali

**Dua : Boneka Tali**

* * *

Amu. Amu Hinamori. Itu namanya.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan nama kami sama." Ucapku tanpa sadar. Ikuto menatapku, lalu berkata pelan.

"Mungkin saja." Dia mengendikkan bahu lalu melepas jaket hitam berbahan kulit dan melingkarkannya di bahu 'Amu' dengan hati-hati. Nyaris penuh kasih. Ada tonjokkan aneh yang kurasakan dihatiku saat melihatnya namun kuabaikan.

"Tapi masalahnya, dia memiliki Humpty Lock."

Kuputar kepalaku dengan cepat. Apa katanya?

Aku hendak berargumen saat Nagihiko menjawab penyangkalan mentalku.

"Dan itu asli, Temari dan Rhytm bilang mereka bisa merasakannya. Aku yakin Chara yang lainnya juga, kau bisa tanyakan pada Ran, Miki, Suu dan Dia, Amu-chan." Mata Nagihiko menatapku simpati.

"Lalu jika dia benar Amu di masa depan, kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Utau sambil melipat tangan. Meski nadanya terdengar acuh tak acuh, dia gadis baik, aku tahu dia sama pedulinya dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Dia tidak ingin kepeduliannya diketahui yang lain.

"Sudah coba kami tanyakan, tapi dia diam saja." Kata Kukai. Disaat bersamaan Rima berjalan mendekati 'Amu' dan meletakkan tangan mungilnya di pipi gadis itu.

"Kulitmu dingin sekali." Ucap Rima terpana. "Apa suhu ini tidak menganggumu, Amu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya memandang kosong ke arah Rima.

"Benar juga, kita harus memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih hangat." Kata Tadase. Seolah untuk memperkuat ucapannya, Tadase menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau ke Royal Garden?" Usul Yaya bersemangat. Tapi Chara-nya, Pepe, terlihat tidak setuju.

"Jangan bodoh. Tempat itu sekarang sudah seperti kulkas."

"Selain itu kudengar Nikaido-sensei dan Tsukasa-san menutup sekolah untuk orang lain hari ini." Kata Kairi sambil membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita 'kan bukan orang lain. Kita ini Guardian. Tidak adil!" Protes Yaya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku Kairi. Suasana hening sesaat sebelum Tadase berdehem pelan.

"Begini saja, kita bawa saja ke rumahku. Mumpung itu yang terdekat." Semuanya setuju dengan saran Tadase. Ikuto menarik gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke arah tujuan kami. Gerakan gadis itu begitu kaku tapi dia menurut saja, mirip dengan pertunjukkan boneka tali yang sering kulihat di perayaan tahun baru bersama keluargaku saat masih kecil. Entah kenapa ilustrasinya pas sekali. Mungkin karena aku merasa mereka sama-sama cantik namun minim kebebasan untuk bergerak sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kairi tiba-tiba. Aku tergagap.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kau syok ya? Wajar saja, sih. Kurasa reaksiku pun akan sama apalagi jika ditemui oleh diriku dari masa depan dengan mata seperti itu."

Ternyata Kairi menyadarinya juga.

Mata gadis itu yang sedari tadi membuatku hampir lari ketakutan. Perbedaan yang paling mencolok yang membuatku menyangkal dia adalah diriku. Dan itu adalah matanya. Mata yang menggenggam duka yang mustahil ditanggung hanya oleh seorang manusia biasa.

"Aku masih ragu. . ." Akuku yang tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "Aku ragu dia adalah aku."

Kairi mengangguk mengerti.

"Benar-benar seperti orang lain, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jangan ragu, Amu-chan." Suara kecil Ran menarik perhatianku. "Dia Amu-chan kami juga. Kami bisa merasakannya." Senyumnya. Aku hanya diam, kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

"Tapi memang ada yang aneh, sih." Sahut Miki diatasku.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi Amu-chan. Rasanya Humpty lock-nya pun. . .agak aneh, desu." Tambah Suu sambil menerawang ke langit.

"Aku juga merasakannya." Timpal Musashi.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kairi pelan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Entah-" "Kita sampai!" Seru Yaya tanpa sengaja memotong ucapan Musashi.

Dojo milik Tadase berdiri megah di hadapan kami. Kondisi nya masih sama dengan saat terakhir kali aku kesini yaitu sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Rasanya lama sekali. Sempat kupikir akan ada yang direnovasi, tapi ternyata tidak. Mungkin sejak awal dojo ini memang sudah terawat dengan baik.

Gadis itu dan Ikuto yang pertama masuk setelah Tadase. Lagi-lagi perumpamaan boneka tali terlintas di kepalaku saat melihat gadis itu. Hanya kali ini sebuah emosi yang kental membayang di matanya yang bewarna madu. Rindu.

Aku tertegun. Aku memang yang paling mengenal diriku sendiri daripada orang lain. Baik itu fisik atau emosi. Tapi rindu? Untuk apa? Apa di masa depan aku jarang ke rumah Tadase? Sekalipun iya aku takkan menaruh rindu sekental itu meski bertahun-tahun aku tidak berkunjung kesini. Itu karena aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Tadase setiap harinya di sekolah. Kami juga sudah berencana akan mendaftar di SMP yang sama dengan Kukai Souma.

Kecuali. . .

Aku, Kairi dan Kukai yang terakhir masuk. Aku berpikir Kukai punya maksud tertentu mengapa dia sengaja berjalan terakhir. Langkahku terlalu pelan seperti terseret-seret, jadi kupikir mana mungkin Kukai yang jago di bidang olahraga dan lebih suka bergerak gesit tiba-tiba iseng untuk berjalan selambat siput. Dia pasti melakukannya karena khawatir jika tiba-tiba aku pingsan di tempat. Mungkin saja. Kairi saja bilang aku tampak syok. Tanpa cermin pun aku bisa tahu wajahku pucat pasi. Seolah darah lupa mengalir di kepalaku.

"Kalian tunggu disini saja, akan kusiapkan teh panas." Kudengar suara Tadase dari salah satu ruang. Ia kemudian keluar dan berpapasan dengan kami. Dia terhenti dan menatapku cukup lama, lalu tersenyum tipis untuk menyemangatiku.

"Akan kubuatkan teh. Kalian tunggu saja di tempat biasanya."

"Oke." Kukai menjawab untuk kami. Aku dan Kairi hanya mengangguk. Tadase balas mengangguk lalu segera berlalu.

Hal yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah keheningan dan tatapan sarat arti yang diberikan semua teman-temanku termasuk Ikuto dan Utau. Hanya gadis itu yang tetap diam bagai patung sambil menatap lantai dojo.

"Amu-chi, ayo duduk disini." Yaya menepuk-nepuk bantalan duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengamatinya sebentar, posisi Yaya persis di sebelah gadis itu. Dengan kata lain hanya dia diantara kami. Bukannya aku membenci diriku di masa depan tapi ada hal misterius padanya yang membuatku tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Tapi kupikir-pikir tidak ada gunanya bersikap pengecut. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilih bantalan duduk disamping Yaya.

Saat berjalan kakiku tanpa sengaja menyentuh lutut gadis itu. Aku merasa gadis itu membeku, tapi kurasa cuma imajinasiku.

Ada tekanan aneh di sekujur tubuhku yang membuatku mual. Kepalaku berputar sangat cepat. Pandanganku kabur. Aku melihat wajah pucat Yaya diantara teriakan teman-temanku. Hal berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah semua berganti gelap. Sangat gelap.

* * *

Mawar putih. Dan darah.

Tanganku menggenggam setangkai mawar putih berlumuran darah segar. Bukan. Bukan hanya mawar, tapi tangan, kaki dan gaun putih yang kukenakan juga basah karena darah. Bau amisnya mengalahkan wangi sang mawar. Aku menunggu rasa pening yang biasa muncul jika seseorang mulai kehabisan darah, tapi rasa itu tidak pernah tiba. Saat itulah aku sadar itu bukan darahku.

Lalu darah siapa?

Aku berdiri, gaun putih yang kukenakan kelewat panjang hingga menyapu lantai. Mungkin bukan gaun biasa, mungkin White Marie.

Sudah berapa sering aku memimpikan diriku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Rasanya aku juga memimpikan diriku berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan kelopak sakura bertebaran di atasnya dan diiringi Bridal Chorus karya Richard Wagner yang berjudul 'Here Comes the Bride'. Lalu wajah ayah yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengayunkan dengan bangga lengannya yang kuamit. Di mimpi itu aku juga tersenyum padanya saat berjalan menuju seorang pria yang menungguku untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah pria itu berubah-ubah di setiap mimpi. Kadang Tadase Hotori. Pernah juga Kukai Souma, Kairi Sanjo, Nagihiko Fujisaki, dan yang teraneh, Ikuto Tsukiyomi juga termasuk dalam daftar pria yang menungguku di altar. Aku sering menertawakan diriku sendiri setelah terbangun.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ditertawakan disini. Semua dinding yang dulunya indah dan berkilauan kini hilang digantikan kegelapan tak berujung. Disini aku juga tidak ingin melihat diriku di depan cermin. Berbeda di mimpi satunya yang selalu membuatku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana penampilanku di cermin. Karena jika aku melakukannya sekarang, aku pasti akan langsung mual begitu melihatnya.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati aku melangkah ke depan. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang mampu menjadi petunjuk dimana aku sekarang. Arah yang kudatangi adalah arah dimana rasa keingintahuanku menarikku. Aku berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Tanganku terulur dan menyentuh dinding dingin. Aku merabai permukaannya. Licin dan sangat dingin. Seperti es. Aku mendorongnya pelan.

Cahaya putih yang berasal dari pintu es hitam segera membutakan mataku. Kugunakan tangan kananku untuk memblokir cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Perlu menunggu semenit penuh hingga mataku bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan luar.

Yang kulihat dihadapanku membuatku tercengang ketakutan.

Makam. Banyak sekali makam berjejer dengan dupa wangi dan bebungaan yang masih segar diletakkan diatasnya. Susah payah aku menelan ludah.

Satu dari ratusan makam itu menarik perhatianku. Makam itu memang diberi dupa seperti yang lainnya, tapi bunganyalah yang paling membuat makam itu begitu berbeda.

Setumpuk mawar kering yang telah menghitam menghiasinya, ada noda seperti cipratan darah kering disekitarnya. Aku mengangkat mawarku dan membandingkan dengan mawar-mawar itu. Rasanya seolah akulah yang terus membawa mawar-mawar ini hingga menumpuk seperti ini. Kalau begitu ini makan siapa?

Kuangkat wajahku. Deretan huruf dari atas ke bawah membuat mataku melebar.

Aku terbangun. Nafasku memburu dan nadiku berdenyut dengan keras di belakang telinga. Kuedarkan pandangan dan menghembuskan nafas lega setelah tahu aku sedang berada di kamarku sendiri. Aku bangkit duduk, mencoba mengatur nafas kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahku yang penuh keringat. Otakku memutarkan kembali mimpi horor yang baru saja kualami. Semakin kuulang semakin aku merasa ketakutan. Nama itu . . . Tidak mungkin!

"Amu-chan," Panggil Ran mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh. Ran, Miki dan Suu membawakanku ponsel. Wajah kecil mereka khawatir.

"Amu-chan daijoubu desu ka?"

"Atashi wa daijoubu." Jawabku menenangkan kekhawatiran mereka.

"Um, Amu-chan, kata Tadase Hotori kau disuruh menelponnya setelah sadar, desu." Suu memberitahu.

"Tadi aku pingsan?" Tanyaku saat menerima ponselku. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Oh, begitu." Kutekan nomor Tadase dan menunggunya. Diluar dugaan Tadase mengangkatnya pada deringan pertama.

"Moshi moshi. Amu-chan? Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Aku nyaris lupa menjawab. Kenyataan bahwa Tadase langsung mengangkat teleponnya membuatku menduga dia memang sudah menunggu telepon dariku. Tapi itu mungkin juga karena kebetulan dia sedang memegang ponsel.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tadase-kun."

"Yokatta. Nee, Amu-chan, ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Aku mengangguk. Tapi tersadar hanya bentuk audio yang tertangkap di corong ponsel, jadi aku segera menjawab.

"Boleh."

Tadase diam sebentar. Bisa kubayangkan dia sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa sebelum kau pingsan tadi kau merasakan sesuatu, Amu-chan?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ya." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Seperti apa rasanya?"

"Kupikir tubuhku seperti ditabrak dari dua arah, seperti itulah, kurasa. Memang ada apa, Tadase-kun?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Tadi Kiseki bilang dia juga merasa pusing sesaat dan merasa hal yang sama. Dia sudah punya dugaan penyebabnya. Jadi dia menyuruhku menelponmu untuk memastikan apa dia benar atau tidak."

"Oh." Sejujurnya aku merasa agak kecewa. Tadase menelponku bukan karena insiatifnya sendiri. "Jadi, dia menduga apa?"

"Menurutnya itu karena tabrakan energi Humpty Lock dari masa depan dan Humpty Lock yang ada padamu. Kiseki memperingatkanmu untuk jangan menyentuh Amu-san lain kali."

"Aku mengerti." Aku juga sudah berniat tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengannya lagi.

"Dan, Amu-chan, aku juga harus memberitahu ini padamu." Tadase terdiam sesaat. "Begini, Amu-san dari masa depan bilang ia tidak ada tempat tinggal di era ini, jadi dia akan menginap di rumahku untuk sementara."

Tunggu sebentar. Gadis itu bisa bicara?

"Dia bicara?" Tanyaku menggemakan pikiranku. Kudengar Tadase tertawa pelan sewaktu menangkap nadaku.

"Ya. Tapi sedikit sekali. Kiseki sampai kesal."

"Apa selain itu ada lagi yang dibicarakannya?"

"Iya. Katanya dia kesini karena tugas untuk menyelamatkan masa depan."

"Menyelamatkan masa. . . depan? Bagaimana?" Memang apa yang terjadi di masa depan? Memang apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hingga gadis itu menjadi seperti itu? Luka apa yang disembunyikannya?

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Apa dia juga berbicara dengan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak."

"Dia hanya berbicara padamu?" Aneh sekali.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah, maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, Amu-chan. Sampai disini dulu. Akan kuceritakan kondisimu ke Ikuto-niisan. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

"M-matte! Tunggu! Ikuto di rumahmu?!"

"Benar. Dia menemani Amu-san. Sepertinya Amu-san juga terkena efek dua Humpty Lock. Tadi dia juga pusing."

"Oh." Aku menekan dadaku. Entah kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Tadase-kun."

"Sampai jumpa, Amu-chan."

Begitu sambungan terputus, aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding sambil masih memegangi dada. Menunggu rasa sakitnya memudar. Tapi bahkan ketika hujan mulai turun rasa sakit itu masih ada.

Liburan musim dingin telah sebulan berlalu,walau begitu hujan di pertengahan Februari masih terasa membekukan. Aku berpikir musim dingin tahun ini berlangsung lebih lama. Kata ibuku kemungkinan bunga sakura baru pertama kali mekar di akhir Maret. Seharusnya tidak masalah selama musim dingin tidak menggapai bulan April. Aku tidak mau masalah Global Warming menyebabkanku harus mengenakan mantel di upacara masuk SMP nanti. Aku juga berharap musim dingin segera berakhir cepat sehingga di kelulusan nanti bunga Sakura sudah mekar dan menjadi background yang indah.

"Omong-omong," kataku setelah teringat sesuatu, "waktu pingsan tadi siapa yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Itu-" "Amu-chan, waktunya makan malam." Seruan ibuku memotong ucapan Miki dan menarik perhatianku kearah lain. Makan malam? Apa aku pingsan selama itu?

"Baik." Balasku dengan suara lantang kemudian menatap jendela. Benar juga. Karena sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan bulir-bulir hujan aku sampai tidak menyadari hari sudah larut dan jendelaku terbuka sedikit. Pantas saja di dalam dingin. Tadinya kukira Heaternya rusak.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat. Semilir angin dan cipratan hujan menyentuh wajahku. Dingin sekali. Aku juga kelaparan. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat aku memang melewatkan makan siangku. Pantas saja.

Dengan tidak sabar aku bergegas menuju pintu kamar dan memutar kenop. Belum sempat kudorong daun pintu sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Bawakan juga aku makan malammu kesini nanti."

Aku berputar cepat. Mataku melebar tidak percaya. Dia . . .


End file.
